User talk:Phoenix182
The 7 Nation Army makes use of MANY minions and spirits supported by a wide range of buffs and aoe hexes/conditions/damage to tackle PVE areas (including hard mode) when other players aren't an option. Energy is maintained through the allied army feeding Soul Reaping, and Expertise reducing costs to a sustainable level. Team Summary / The Player / Cursed Paragon / Lich Protector / Bloody Rituals / Exploit & Purge / Spirited Volley / Channeled AOE / Bestial Restoration Cursed Paragon prof=N/P name="Cursed Paragon" sou=8+1 cur=12+1+1 comma=10SpiritBloodof PainHasteYour Ground!"of EnvySurrender!"Shall Return!"/build * if facing very enchantment heavy foes. Equipment * Any mix of Energy and/or HPs on armor. * Curses Staff or Set (Modti's Depravation works fine). Usage * If hero or merc, put on guard mode. Lich Protector prof=N/Mo name="Lich Protector" death=12+1+1 sou=8+1 hea=5 pro=9of the LichFleshNovaMasochismBileSpiritAegisLife/build Equipment * Any mix of Energy and/or HPs on armor. * One Bloodstained Insignia. * Death Staff or Set (The Nightbringer works fine). Usage * If hero or merc, put on guard mode. * May need to disable Death Nova when not in combat for them to keep up. Bloody Rituals prof=N/Rt name="Bloody Rituals" blo=10+1+1 sou=8+1 res=12VictorSignetBondWas KaolaiLightBody and Soulof Wardingof My Flesh/build Equipment * Any mix of Energy and/or HPs on armor. * Restoration Staff or Set (Bogroot's or Oola's staves work fine), or less desirable is a Blood Staff or Set (like Vanahk's Staff). Usage * If hero or merc, put on guard mode. Exploit & Purge prof=N/Mo name="Exploit & Purge" death=12+1+1 sou=12+1 pro=3VeinsMasochismof SufferingVampiric HorrorBone FiendSignetHexesConditions/build if limited exploitable corpses. Equipment * Any mix of Energy and/or HPs on armor. * One Bloodstained Insignia. * Death Staff or Set (Bortak's Bone Claw/Grim Cesta works fine). Usage * If hero or merc, put on guard mode. Spirited Volley prof=R/Rt name="Spirited Volley" exp=8+1+1 mar=10+1 com=12VolleyShotReflexesof Ghostly MightShadowsongPainDissonanceAnguish/build Equipment * Any mix of Energy and/or HPs on armor. * A Silencing bow (Saushali's Recurve Bow is ideal). * It is preferable to have a Communing Staff or Set (Staff of the Wanderer works fine) to switch between. Usage * If hero or merc, put on guard mode. Channeled AOE prof=R/Rt name="Channeled AOE" exp=8+1 wil=8+1+1 mar=7+1 cha=12GasArrowsReflexesRiftWeaponof SpiritsBondBloodsong/build Equipment * Any mix of Energy and/or HPs on armor. * Any bow would work, probably a Sundering 15/50 of Fortitude (like Drago's Flatbow). * It is beneficial to have a Channeling Staff or Set (Ssyn's Staff for instance) to switch between. Usage * If hero or merc, put on guard mode. * Ideally the hero will apply Splinter Weapon to the Spirited Volley hero. Bestial Restoration prof=R/Rt name="Bestial Restoration" bea=10+1+1 exp=8+1 mar2+1 res=12Animalof HasteAssaultof ExtinctionRejuvenationRecuperationLifePreservation/build Equipment * Any mix of Energy and/or HPs on armor. * Restoration Staff or Set (Bogroot's or Oola's staves work fine). * Any Dire Pet. Usage * If hero or merc, put on guard mode. * You may have to manually keep the spirit's up. * May have to set pet to fight mode. Counters * Mostly non-exploitable corpses will shut down a lot of the build making it less than ideal. * Against similar builds the high number of allies will open the team to devastating AOE damage spam. Variants * None at this time. Notes Most any build will work for the player so long as it doesn't interfere with the overall theme: * Skills that duplicate spirits, hexes, or conditions below are wasteful. * Skills that burn up corpses could cripple the team (this includes adding a 3rd MM). * Skills that impact all allies (or to a lesser extent groups of enemies) are HIGHLY useful on this team. * If the player chooses to fill a role from above then consider filling this slot with an AOE Elementalist, Barrage/Splinter Ranger, or Trapper Ranger.